


no time to sleep

by Songbird_wings



Series: It Leaves Me Broken [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Brother/Sister dynamic, Febuwhump 2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Whump, febuwhump day 8, hurt!Ahsoka, protective older brother Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_wings/pseuds/Songbird_wings
Summary: Rex has to keep Ahsoka awake after she has a head injury
Series: It Leaves Me Broken [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144823
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	no time to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Febuwhump 2021  
> Day 8: "hey, hey, this is no time to sleep"
> 
> Enjoy :)

She looked down, only for a moment. Her hands tightening their grip against the cliff-side and pulling her body closer to the rocks once she caught a glimpse of the ground below. The wind tugged at her and her men, tempting them, persuading them, to let go of the rocks and end it all. Every gust of air felt as though her fingers were slipping. Ahsoka’s knuckles were already white and her bloodied fingertips were leaving a trail on the rocks behind her as she continued to climb. 

Rex was in front of her, leading the company along the cliff. A cord connected them all at the waist, which Ahsoka was grateful for. It acted as that extra bit of security. Rex stopped again and turned to face the line of troops behind them, his hand came up signaling to stop. Ahsoka copied this movement and the slow crawl along the cliff came to a halt. Every clone seemed to be holding their breath. Ahsoka looked up, eyes squinted as she scanned the top of the cliff. Spider droids. Three of them, patrolling the cliff-side. She sunk lower against the rocks, hoping with every fiber of her being that the droids would not spot them. 

It felt like days that they were stuck in that position. Waiting and praying that the droids would not spot them and send down deadly blaster fire. But clinging onto the side of the rocky cliffs was harder than trying to climb them. Ahsoka pressed her already sore and bloodied fingers deeper into the crevices between the boulders, cringing at the stinging pain that now radiates up to her elbows. She should have stayed with Anakin on the ground assault instead of doing recon. But, she wanted to have Rex’s back in case anything went south. 

The droids were nearly done, they seemed to be just turning back when the Force caused Ahsoka to look down even before the tragedy struck. She reached her hand out, grabbing onto the trooper who lost his grip. She could feel her hold on him in the Force struggle to keep him from falling. Her other hand, now the only thing keeping her on the cliff-side, was becoming weaker and weaker with every agonizing moment that passed. 

“They’re gone!” Rex said to her, shouting over the wind. She let out a shaky breath, now concentrating on pulling the trooper back to the cliff. He was almost there. His hand reached for the rocks and Ahsoka believed he’d make it, she believed she would save him. 

But bloodied hands can not hold on for very long. She felt her hand slip from her hold on the cliff, and her intangible grasp on the trooper disappeared. They were falling. Both of their weight caused the others to lose their holds as well, pulling them from the side of the cliff. Soon, they were all plummeting to the ground below them. 

The forest floor was coming at them too quickly. Ahsoka tried to slow the descent of every clone in her company. She latched onto Rex, to the shiny's and those closest to her, but there were too many. The bone crushing feelings of crashing into the ground couldn’t cover the guilt she felt knowing she could not save them all. 

She hit her head. That's all she could feel once her body stopped rolling. She knows other parts of her are injured, possibly bleeding out. But, her head  _ hurt _ . Her eyes wanted to open but every time she tried to, nausea threatened to spill the contents of her stomach. So she laid still, mindful of her breathing, hoping that she was not the only survivor of that fall. 

“Commander!” A voice called from her side. She wanted to turn and look, but decided against it, opting to avoid more pain. “Oh, kriff!” the voice said, closer now. Ahsoka could hear them walk up to her. There seemed to be two pairs of footsteps. “Ahsoka?” 

She opened her eyes now, the nausea gone, but the bright light from the sky made her skull feel as though it would split in two. Rex knelt down next to her, his expression hidden under his helmet. But she knew what he was feeling; panic.

“I’m fine…” her voice was barely there, and every breath she inhaled made her chest tighten and wheeze. 

“No, Commander.” Rex said, reaching towards her forehead. Ahsoka's vision was blurry, but she could clearly make out the blood on Rex’s fingers when he pulled his hand away. 

“Rex-” 

“It’s going to be fine, Ahsoka.” He told her. “Just don’t try to move alright.” He activated his comm, trying to contact the other company. He was trying to contact Anakin. 

“Rex, how many-” Ahsoka tried to speak but her chest was aching. 

“Stay still.” Rex briefly paused from talking into the comms to tell her. 

“How many survived, Rex.” She finally managed to get out. It was taking everything in her to focus her eyes on him. He stopped, and she could hear the static from the other line on the comms. 

“You, me and Vaughn. But he’s gone to check the perimeter.” Rex admits before turning back to his communicator. Ahsoka felt tears on her cheeks. 

“Rex?” Anakin's voice came from the other end. “Rex, you there?” The Captain perked up, but that was all Ahsoka saw before she closed her eyes, not able to take the bright sunlight anymore. Still, she listened, comforted by the sound of Anakin's voice. 

“I'm here, sir.” Rex responded. But, we had an accident, three survivors but the Commander needs medical assistance. We have no medics left, sir.” Rex explained to them. 

“Is she alright? What happened?” Anakin sounded worried, the tone change in his voice was obvious. 

“She will be fine if we get a medic, sir.” The Captain tells him. “We were taking the cliff, as ordered, when we were forced to stop by a droid patrol. A few of us slipped and that caused all of us to lose footing. We fell and the Commander has a head injury, sir.” 

There was silence for a few moments on the other end. At least, Ahsoka thought there was. She opened her eyes for a few moments and saw Rex’s head moving as if he was speaking into his comm. But she heard nothing. 

“Rex, this is Kix.” said a muffled voice. “From what you’ve told me she might have some internal bleeding and a severe concussion. I’m on my way but whatever you do,  _ keep her awake _ !” Kix instructed. Ahsoka heard that familiar click as the comm was shut off. 

“Commander, I need you to open your eyes for me okay?” Rex said to her. She didn’t want to. She knew that opening her eyes would just make her head feel worse. She would rather keep them closed. “Ahsoka! Come on, open your eyes please!” He repeated. 

A panicked sensation rippled through Ahsokas. It was not her own panic, but she quickly realized it was from Rex. He was talking to her again, but his voice sounded muffled, far away. Ahsoka was tired, she wanted to sleep. There was that voice, in the back of her mind, it was telling her that going to sleep was a bad idea. It was telling her to open her eyes. Still, she hasn't had a good night's sleep in about a week. Maybe if she just let herself relax-

Something held into her hand, moving the broken bones in her fingers. Her eyes shot open. Assaulting her senses in bright lights and the smell of blood. It was trickling from her nose now. 

Rex held her hand in his, placing pressure on the fractured bones. “I’m sorry Commander. I know that hurts, but I need you to stay with me.” 

“So...tired.” She whimpered out, the wheezing and tightness in her chest returning. “Just going to sleep-” 

Rex squeezed the broken bones again, slightly gentler this time. Just enough pressure to keep her conscious. “Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep. You hear me! Stay awake. Help is on the way.  _ Please _ stay awake!” His voice was desperate, it was nothing like she’s heard before from Rex. He was scared, she could sense that. His fear was coming though and she focused on it. It was better than focusing on her pain. 

She hated that he was afraid. She wasn’t. Ahsoka knew she could go to sleep right now without fear, and she would no longer feel the pain. But somehow she knew, Rex was afraid of that. He was afraid of her falling asleep. 

“Rex! We’re here!” Someone shouted from a distance. Ahsoka closed her eyes. Not to sleep. No, she couldn't do that to Rex. 

“Great job, kid.” Rex said down to her. “You did it. _Thank you.”_

Ahsoka could feel the present of her Master get closer and then the voice of another clone. Something pricked her skin and she panicked, eyes opened, scanning past the other figures surrounding her. He sight landed on Rex, though, still at her side.

“It’s alright, Commander. You can sleep now.” He said. “See you in a little bit, kid.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it leave a comment they make my day:)  
> You can find more of my Star Wars content on tumblr @songbird-wings


End file.
